Possible Impossiblity
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: First Story AnzuXMarik. Anzu has had a bad day. So, while wondering around, she finds a bar, and who better to meet there than...Marik himself? Will she help him? Or get herself killed in the process? DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. An unexpected meeting

Summary:

Anzu had walked into a bar out of curiosity. Who better to meet in the middle of the night at a crowded bar than… Marik himself?!

Me: Oookay everyone. This is mah first fan fiction on… So yeah… anyways, enjoy the fan fic. Don't own Yugioh!

**Possible Impossibility**

Anzu was having a bad day. No, Anzu was having a horrible, stupid, eff-ed up day. No matter how many times she tried looking onto the good side, something bad happened. She woke up in the morning after falling off her bed, nearly fell off her own stairs, missed the bus, got mud rained on her while walking down the street, got sent to the office, got her ass yelled at, and forgot to do her homework…which brought her grade from B to D.

Anzu sighed as she walked home from school. She didn't feel like being crammed up into a bus with noisy kids. She came around her house. Suddenly, her blood ran cold. In front of her house was her dad's car.

_Oh damn_, she thought. _Not again_…

Hands shaking, Anzu opened the door to her house. It seemed quiet… eerily quiet. She tip-toed silently to the stairs, when suddenly she jumped at the loud voice.

"Anzu!! Haul your ass in here right now, you preppy slut!!!"

Taking a shaky breath, Anzu bravely walked into the kitchen to see her dad sitting at the table. Her mother, standing at the sink cleaning dishes, looked at Anzu with sympathy, then turned back to her work.

"Teach said you dropped a grade or two," bellowed Mr. Mazaki. "What the Hell's wrong with you?!"

Anzu swallowed. "I am sorry, Dad. I'll try harder next ti-" Anzu didn't get to finish her sentence, for suddenly a glass cup smashed against the wall. Chunks of clear shrapnel slashed at Anzu's face, blood seeping down her chin.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you little bitch! You're going to school tomorrow with a better attitude and more respect for your father!!!" Another glass flung at the wall. Anzu's mother winced, taking out a broom and dust pan, cleaning up the mess.

"Feh!" Anzu's father stood up, standing next to his daughter. His eyes narrowed at her as he slapped her full on the cheek, smiling as she whimpered. He then turned, walking out the door, and slamming it shut with enough force to shake the windows. Anzu felt her sore cheek, tears streaming down her eyes. Mrs. Mazaki stood up, walking over to her daughter.

"Honey…I'm so so-"

"Why did you marry him!?" Anzu interrupted abruptly. "You always let him walk over us as if we were dirt!! You're terrible!!" Anzu rushed to her room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed onto her bed, bawling as if there were no tomorrow. As she finally calmed down, she sat up, looking at the sky. It had gotten dark. Anzu sighed. It was just another day, but something had snapped inside of her. She took her long brown jacket and walked downstairs. Her mother wasn't around so she snuck out the door into the cold night.

It was dark, but not dark enough to not be able to see. Anzu walked down the street past people and places with no real destination in mind. She just wanted to get away, away from everything that caused problems, everything that cause pain in her life. She finally stopped, looking up ahead. There were still people out and about here and there. She turned her head, realizing that she was near a bar. She blinked, hearing the loud, raucous noises inside.

Curiosity finally took over her as she walked into the bar. It was just as she suspected. Dirty, man-infested with strippers and hookers. Great. She rolled her eyes as she looked around. She spotted a bar stool and sat herself on it. The bartender behind the counter gave her a warm smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Um…" Anzu blushed slightly, never really having experience with bars. "Well uh…I'd like just a glass of water please."

The bartender chuckled. "Yeah, if only that guy over there would just order water." He pointed with his thumb to the other side of the counter. Anzu's eyes followed his thumb to see a figure slumped over the counter. A beer bottle still remained in his hand while other empty bottles stood at the side. The man had dark clothing…a cape… spikey hair…

"Oh my dear sweet Jesus…" Anzu breathed. It was Marik!


	2. One way in

Me: Mwahaha! Chapter 2 ish up! Now, read and enjoy!

**Possible Impossibility 2**

Anzu stared with a mix of horror, anger, and confusion. First of all, there was one question in her mind: What the Hell is this psychopathic, homicidal maniac doing at a bar?! Well, of course it's a bar and it's filled with gross repulsive things, but _him_?! She swallowed, still staring at the slumped figure. Slowly, she turned in her chair, trying to make as less noise as possible. Suddenly, he sat up, draining the rest of the bottle and slamming it down.

"Takeshi!!" he yelled his voice hoarse and rough. "Get me another beer!! Pronto!!"

Takeshi, who was obviously the bartender, sighed, and then walked over to Marik. He leaned down on the counter top, eyes full of sympathy. "Marik, please, I think you've really had enough…"

Marik laughed, sending chills up Anzu's spine. "Listen, you bastard. I'll tell you when I've had enough or not!! Now get me another beer before I shove this bar stool right up your a-"

"Marik?"

At the sound of his name, Marik's head turned swiftly, looking at Anzu. _Oh…_he thought. _It's that little runt's friend…_

"What do you want?" Marik snatched the beer from a slightly frightened Takeshi, draining it in only a few gulps. Anzu looked at him in disgust as he belched loudly.

"Well, um…I was wonder what you were doing here?" _Ok…Why the heck am I talking to this guy?!_ Anzu thought_. I should be dashing out of here for dear life!!_

Surprisingly, Marik didn't do anything. He just looked at Anzu with glazed, violet eyes, obviously unfocused from being drunk. He then laughed. Oh how Anzu _hated_ him! Every time he looked at anyone or anything and laughed, he seemed like he was tormenting it! Anzu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" Anzu put her hands on her hips, trying to look at least a bit intimidating.

Marik looked over at her, his eyes showing no emotion. "I don't need to answer to you, mortal." And with that, he slammed his fist down, stood up shakily with a loud grunt, and then walked out the door. Takeshi sighed, taking the empty beer bottles while shaking his head.

Confusingly, Anzu watched him leave. Then she had a sudden urge to follow him. Turning, she walked towards the door, Takeshi suddenly speaking up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Looking around, Anzu spotted Marik shakily walking down the street. It was actually a freaky sight. It was nearly midnight, without anyone around, and this crazy guy was walking down the street. Anzu shivered. Suddenly, that urge came again. To follow him? Why? She hated the guy! He was the guy who tried killing her friends! That was unforgivable! But… it was his eyes. Sadness…

"Marik!" Anzu speed walked next to Marik. His head was downcast, so he wasn't really looking forward. Anzu had to pity the guy, he looked terrible.

"Stop following me…" Surprisingly, his voice wasn't harsh, but childish. Anzu furrowed her brow, looking down at him.

"Well, umm… You don't really look so good. I was just wondering if you'd uh…" She twiddled her fingers together, searching for the correct words. "…like to come over my house?"

He stopped walking, as she did. He stood up fully, looking down at her. "W…What?!" Anzu flinched, his voice sounding like metal grating against metal. "I don't need your help, you pathetic fruit!" And with that, Marik continued walking, grumbling to himself as he went.

Ok. _NOW_ Anzu was angry. She huffed, walking straight up to Marik, and punched him in the back. "Hey! I was just trying to help, you stupid freak! Maybe you should show some courtesy to those that actually try to care for you!"

Oops… That did it. Marik swung around, grasping Anzu shoulders. She stared up at him with fear, looking into his deep, lifeless eyes. He bared his teeth in an angry smirk.

"You're becoming a pest, you little nuisance." He attempted to grab Anzu's neck, but in her immediate fear, she punched him in the pit of his stomach as hard as she could. Ouchies. Marik groaned, doubling over and falling to his knee. Slowly, Anzu backed away, not knowing how to feel.

"I…I'm sorr-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Marik swiftly stood up, lunging at her. Fortunately, she was quick enough to dodge. Little did she know that there was a pole behind her, and when she turned, she heard a chiming "tonk", a groan, and then a loud thud. When she looked back, she sighed as she saw Marik sprawled on the ground, out cold.

_I can't just leave him here…_ Anzu thought. With an agitated sigh, she walked over to Marik, slung him over her shoulders as best she could, and slowly walked home.

"Damn, this guy is heavy…" Anzu strained.


	3. What to do?

Me: Rooooarrrrr! Yes. I have been able to update for once. Ok everyone. This is chapter 3. Review if you'd like, cause' I'm continuing!!

Do not own Yugioh.

**Possible Impossibility 3**

Anzu gave a sigh of relief as she slumped down in a chair. How could a guy so skinny be so freakin' heavy?! It's just not right! Well, nothing was really 'right' with Marik in the first place. Anzu blinked as she looked around her own house. Empty and dark. Great. She gave another sigh as she stood up. She had placed Marik in her room, on _her_ bed. Two things nagged at her mind. One: What to do with Marik. Two: What to say to the parents…

_Oh sure..._ Anzu thought._ They'll agree to let me take care of him. 'Hey, mom, dad! I found a psychotic, homicidal freak who almost tried taking over the world! Can I keep him?!' Oh yeah... That'll work..._

Tea. That's what she needed. Anzu slowly made her way to the kitchen. Maybe Marik would like some tea... She sighed as she took out two cups of steaming water from the microwave. Placing the tea bags in them, she leaned on the counter. Looking at the ceiling, Anzu tried to keep herself cool.

_Walk in... Give Marik the tea... Hope he doesn't lope your arms off..._

She gave a worried moan, then lifted the cups up and began walking to her room. When she came to the door, she stopped. Her heart pounded madly in her chest like a crazed animal wanting to get out of a cage. She fought to keep her hands from shaking and tried to keep her breathing leveled. She took a deep breath, then put a smile on, then walked in.

Of course, Marik was still passed out on her bed, lying on his side. She pulled up a chair beside the bed and placed the tea cups on the night stand. She lifted her hand then hesitated. Slowly, she placed it on Marik's shoulder, which was unusually cold, and shook it gently.

"Um... Marik?" Anzu asked shakily. "I, uh... made you some t-"

Anzu immediately recoiled as Marik gave a loud groan and turned over. His violet eyes stared at her glazed and tired. Great, he was still drunk...

"Y-yes well..." Anzu swallowed and smiled. "I made tea for you."

"Don...wan non..." Marik coughed. He groaned again then turned back over.

Anzu blinked. How could he act so childish?! She tried again, smiling as best she could. "Yes, well. If you drink it, it will make you feel better."

Marik's arm suddenly lashed out, knocking the tea cups over. The liquid spilled all over Anzu's pink-white carpet. Anzu stared dazed for a moment _then_ her temper flared. She stood up, clenching her fists and yelling down at Marik.

"OK Mister!!!" She pointed a finger at Marik, which shook with rage. "All I'm trying to do is help you! But nooooooooooo!!! You've got to be a stubborn bastard who thinks he can do whatever he wants!! Well, let me tell you something, you psychotic freak! You have no right to be angry! I hauled your drunken ass all the way to my house, and let me tell you! NOT FUN! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to stop being some damn, retarded little child and grow up!!"

Anzu, out of breath, stood glaring at the man in her bed. _Stupid stupid stupid! I should never have let him in here!!!_ As she was just about to pounce on Marik and beat him senseless, Anzu realized something. Marik was… crying?!

Anzu had realized this when she saw Marik shudder as he took in a deep breath. _Wait… The tough, evil guy who tried killing and taking over the world…is crying. Tell me that's not crazy…_

Anzu bit her lip awkwardly then slowly placed a hand on Marik's shoulder. "Uhh…M-Marik? Umm."

Marik shrugged her hand off, shaking his head. "Go way…"

Feeling rather awkward, Anzu remained silent for a moment. Finally, she sighed and smiled. "Marik-kun." She cooed as if he were a child. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Marik shook his head slowly then cured into a ball. Anzu groaned, mentally noting to scrub her tongue with acid later. She gave another fake pleasant smile. "Then why are you so sad? Do you need help? I can help you." Marik remained silent for a moment then took another shuddery breath. He mumbled something vague, so Anzu didn't really understand.

"What did you say?"

"…sad…"

"Sad?" Anzu asked confusingly. "Oh! You're sad? Why?"

When Marik didn't answer Anzu stood up. She walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down to Marik's level. She saw fresh tears flow down the bridge of his nose and mix in with his hair. Anzu's eyes filled with sympathy. Either it was the drunkenness that was causing him to be like this, or he really was depressed and sad. Either way, it wasn't very pleasant to see.

"Marik?" Her voice was soothing and calm. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

Marik's eyes opened only a crack before he closed them again. _Stupid…girl… _

Blinking, Anzu rested her chin on the bed, her head tilted slightly. "How 'bout I let you sleep? You seem tired. You can tell me what's wrong later, ok?" Anzu then stood up, walked around the bed and picked up the fallen cups. She made her way to the door when she suddenly heard Marik speak.

"…Mmazu…"

She turned, her eyes curious. "Yes?"

It was silent for a moment.

"…Serry…"

Me: Dun dun dun….DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! Well. Seeing as I got over writer's block, we'll see what happens next shall we? Update will come soon. Hoorah! 


	4. I don't need anything

Me: Fwah! Chapter 4! Fear meee! Lol. Kidding. Anyways, let's get this started shall we?!

**Possible Impossibility**

**2:53 AM**

Isis sat upon her couch, the house silent. A tense air filled the place like a blanket. Worry shown on Isis' face as she looked at the floor, her hands slightly clenched on her lap. She took a deep breath. Where was Marik? Malik had gone out looking for the Yami, only to come home empty handed.

"Don't worry," Malik had said. "If I know Marik, he'll be fine."

Isis nearly jumped out of her own skin when Rishid had come and repeated her name. She looked up at the tall man, her eyes tired and weary.

"Oh… Rishid-kun. I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said…"

Rishid smiled warmly. "You seem tired, Ms. Isis. Please, Marik will be fine. You are in need of rest."

Isis sighed, smiling. Such a kind man thinking of others before himself. She looked up at Rishid, smiling. "Yes, Rishid. You are right. I shall head to bed right now." She nodded slightly, then began walking silently to her room, her features still of worry and concern.

-----------------------------------------------

Marik's eyes flutter open slowly as he looked up at the ceiling, his vision hazy. He stared confusingly, not knowing how or when he got here. He fought back a wave of nausea as he sat up. His mouth felt as dry as the desert itself. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he breathed deeply.

_Where the hell am--?_

A slight knock at the door caused Marik's head to turn swiftly. The door opened a crack, and the brunette girl's head popped in. Seeing him awake, her eyes filled with both relief and worry. She smiled, walking in and sitting in the chair next to the bed. What was her name…?

"Hello, Marik." Anzu set her lips firm as she saw the confusion in his eyes. "Remember me? Anzu. I helped you get here…?"

Oh yeah, Marik thought. Then, his eyes widened. He was…_here_. A minute…an hour, he didn't remember, but he was here for a while. He had… cried. His widened and he looked at Anzu as if her were to kill her. Anzu swallowed nervously, smiling.

"Y-yes well… I uh, found you drunk and-"

"Get out…" Marik's voice came out hoarse and croaky.

Anzu's blinked. "Oh. _Excuse_ me?!" _Calm down calm down calm doooowwwn_…., Anzu kept telling herself. Too late fore that. "This is _my_ house!"

With surprising swiftness, Marik got off of the bed and stood next to Anzu, looking down with dark, merciless purple-violet eyes. , his spiky platinum blonde hair only adding to the intimidation. Anzu gulped as she stood slowly and backed up a step. _Don't be scared… What can he do?_ Anzu took a deep breath, then faced him again, her eyes just as tough as his.

"Y-yeah! You heard me! This is my house and you have no right at all to be telling me what I can and cannot d-!"

Two rough, tan hands grabbed her wrists in a cobra tight grasp. She cried out, her eyes forced to look into Marik's cold, dead ones. She was just about to scream when Marik suddenly retched and puke all over her pink carpet. _Again with the messing up of my carpet!!! _Anzu nearly yelled.Marik groaned as his shaky legs caused him to collapse to the ground on his knees. Anzu eyes filled with sympathy as slowly knelt to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hey…are you alright?" After Marik had puked a second time, she had gotten her answer as a no. Finally, when Marik was finished, she helped him up, letting him lean on her. With new confidence, she held Marik up.

"Ok, Mr. I'm going to set you outside. Some fresh air and a glass of water will do you some good." Anzu ignored Marik's complaining moan and half dragged, half walked him outside to sit on the porch bench. Afterward, she went inside to get Marik a glass of water. A slight breeze passed by in the early morning, Marik's eyes opening slightly. _Stupid girl…stupid people trying to help…I don't need anyone…I…don't need anything. _ Marik took a deep breath, resting his head on the back of the bench, glaring as Anzu came out with a glass of water. She sat next to him, holding it out.

"Here. This will help you from getting dehydration…" When he objected the water, she sighed, then smiled her best smile, squinted her eyes slightly, and made herself scoot just a bit closer to Marik. "Pleeeease? I want to help you Marik…" Marik could suddenly feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Sweat broke out on his hands. He clenched them, and turned his head away, only to see that the pestilent girl hand scooted closer to him. Her hand brushed against his, making his body stiffen up.

"Pleeeeaaaasse?" Anzu tilted her head innocently, blinking slowly. Finally, Marik grabbed the glass and quickly drained it to get her out of his face. He crossed his arms, turning away. Anzu smiled. _Hah. Who says I can't get any guy to do what I want?_ With a sigh, she looked at the fading stars. She bit her lip awkwardly, then began trying to start up conversation.

"Yeah. The stars are very pretty. They're pretty far off, but it's really amazing how you can still see them, huh?"

"…"

Looking over at Marik, Anzu still saw him in the same position. She blushed embarrassingly. How could she actually expect this guy to answer her? Giving a deep sigh, she looked over at him.

"Look, Marik. I know you don't like me, but…" She paused. "…but I want to help you. The thing is, I need you to accept my help. Won't you?"

Marik snorted, but didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Quite the gentleman. After a few moments of silence, Anzu finally gathered her courage.

"Marik?"

No response.

"Well…" She looked over at him. "What… What happened to you? Last night…"

When Marik abruptly stood up, it made Anzu gasped. His fists were clenched, his eyes were blazing with anger, and his teeth were slightly bared in a snarl. He stood right in front of Anzu, looking down at her.

"I don't know what you want, or if you want me to repay you, but I'm not going to listen to your bullshit anymore." His deep, growling voice caused Anzu to shiver as a chill went up her spine. "I don't need _you_, I don't need your _crap_, and I don't need _anything_!!!"

Out of nowhere, a dark red car came out from the corner and parked in the driveway.

"No…" Anzu whispered. Dad…please don't…

A burly, tall man opened the car door and stepped out. Mr. Mazaki. Before he could even get a word out, Anzu had grabbed Marik's arm and rushed into the house. Out of breath, her heart beating like a crazed animal, she looked around wildly. Where where where?!?!! Finally, she ran to her room, Marik reluctantly following. She rushed in, looking around.

"O-oh my God!!! Um um!" She had an idea. She grabbed Marik, opened her closet and shoved Marik inside.

"Hey!! What are you d--?!"

"No time to explain," Anzu gasped. She turned as she heard the front door open and her father bellow her name. "Just stay here until I say so!" She slammed to door shut, opening her door and running to where her father was. Out of breath, she stood up straight, smiling innocently to her father.

"Hello, Daddy. How was your day?"

Anzu screamed out as her father's hand came up and bashed across her face, causing her to bite her lip. Fresh blood pooled and trailed down her chin. She looked up at her father, her eyes full of fear.

"I saw him," he said. "Where did you put that boy?"

Anzu shook her head. "I-I don't know what y-your talking about D-Daddy." This earned her another slap to the face. Her father grinned, his eyes glowing with a dark light.

"Fine. I'll play your little game, girl. But remember, I have my eye on you, bitch." After he punched Anzu roughly across the shoulder, he walked out of the house, got into his car, and drove away. Tears coursed down Anzu's cheeks as she held her shoulder. She sobbed, wiping the tears and blood away. She then took a deep breath, and began walking to her room. Slowly, she opened the closet door and jumped when she saw Marik still standing, staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"That was your father?" Marik asked.

Anzu nodded, biting her lip, trying to hold back her tears. She smiled weakly, looking at him. "It's ok. I'm fine." Marik looked at Anzu, his eyes emotionless. She sighed. What will I do now?

Me: Ohhhh. Major suspense, ladies and gentlemen! What will Anzu do? Well, we'll have to figure that out after I get off my lazy butt and start the next chapter! 

Don't own Yugioh!


	5. A huge favor

Me: Fwaaaah! I have been able to do chapter 5!! Mwahaha! Face the wrath of MajorSkribblz! Naw just kidding. Read and enjoy.

**Possible Impossibility**

Isis didn't get a wink of sleep at all that night. She remained tossing and turning, finally giving up and going to the kitchen. She fixed herself some coffee, then sat on the couch staring out the window. Where was Marik? He was never gone more than a few hours. Did…did something bad happen to him? Or did he do something bad? Either way, Isis worried. Why? She didn't know. Ever since Marik had lived with them, he felt like more of the family. Eating, watching tv, playing around, the usual.

Isis sighed, staring out the window at the rising sun. It was so warm and delightful that her eyes began drooping slowly, slowly… Isis gave a start when the phone began ringing. She shook her head, then stood up, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Isis' voice was shaky with nervousness.

"Isis?" Anzu's voice was on the other line. "Is that you?"

With a sigh of relief, Isis smiled. "Yes. It is me. Is there something on your mind?"

There was a slight pause before Anzu answered. "Well… Uh. I kinda found Marik."

Isis' heart beat with both relief and fear. She was speechless for a moment. "R-really? That's wonderful news! I've been a bit…worried. He's been gone for…quite a while."

And with that, Anzu told Isis how she found Marik and what she did. Isis gave a sigh of frustration, putting her fingers to her temples.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu-chan. He can be…inconsiderate sometimes…"

Tell me about it… Anzu chuckled. "Oh no, Isis. He's fine."

Isis smiled. After an awkward silence, Isis finally spoke. "Um…Anzu?"

"Yes?"

Isis shuffled slightly, then took a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with Marik… but he's been acting… strange lately." Anzu blinked, then nodded. "I see…"

"Well… I was wondering…"

Anzu swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

"C-Could you possibly…you know… watch him for a while?"

There was a long silence before Anzu answered. "You mean… take care of him?"

"I know it's a bit much to ask…" Isis frowned. "..but… I think if he stays away for a while, he might tell you what's wrong?"

Anzu bit her lip. She couldn't refuse Isis' favor. With a deep breath, she smiled. "Yes, Isis. He can live at my house for a while."

Isis nearly jumped with joy. "Oh, thank you, Anzu! I'll pay you back some day! I promise!"

With a laugh and a few words of goodbye, Anzu and Isis hung up. For a few moments, Anzu stood there, then she collapsed to the ground.

_'Aaauuugh! What am I going to do?!'_

"What are you doing, stupid girl?"

Anzu's head shot up to look into the eyes of Marik. They were the usual blank, dark expression he always had. She sighed, then stood up, brushing her shirt and skirt. "For your information, my name is Anzu." She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"And also, that was Isis on the phone just now."

For a second, Anzu thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Then they changed back to their usual dullness.

"Yes and well… It turns out that you're going to stay with me for a while."

Marik's eyes widened slightly as he stared down at the unfortunate girl. Stay…with her…? His eyes narrowed.

"There is no way…" he said. "that I will stay here with you."

Anzu crossed her arms, looking up at Marik. "Yeah well, looks like you don't have a choice. Your staying with me whether you like it or not."

Anzu screamed out as she felt Marik's strong hands grab her wrists. She struggled to get free, not wanting to show weakness.

"Hey! Let me go!"

For the first time in a while, Anzu saw a deep, large smirk cross Marik's face. He leaned down, nearly touching nose to nose with Anzu. His hot breath played across her face, causing shivers to course down her spine.

"Heh. I don't think you're in any position at all to give me orders."

Before Anzu could scream back or struggle, there was a rustle at the front door. Keys opened it, and Anzu's mother came in. Her eyes came to Anzu and Marik, but little concern were in them. "Oh…Is this a boyfriend?"

Anzu stood dumbfounded. BOYFRIEND!? Anzu stuttered, then walked in front of Marik. "Uhhh, no mother. This is uh… Marik. He's an exchange student from… Egypt!" She smiled. Anzu's mom did little but raise an eyebrow. "And uuuhh. He needs a place to stay. C-Can he stay here mom?"

Mrs. Mazaki looked over Marik slowly, then shrugged. "Okay. But I'm not to blame if your father…"

"Ok! Thank you mom!" Anzu interrupted. She placed a peck on her mother's cheek, then grabbed Marik's arm, rushing him into her room. She sat on her bed, closed her eyes, then sighed. What will I do…?

She noticed that Marik was silent so she opened her eyes to realize that he was staring at the picture on her bureau. She stood up, walking over to him. The picture showed her father, her mother, and her when she was young. They were sitting…and smiling.

"That's my family." Anzu told Marik, her tone set as if he were a small child. "We used to be…happy…But things changed." Anzu bit her lip. Stop talking. You'll only start crying.

To Anzu's surprise, Marik lifted the picture up, looking at it. With a small 'feh' he placed it back down, turning. "Family is for the weak."

The hairs on Anzu neck bristled. "No it's not. Family is…" She was lost for words. She sighed, then looked at Marik. "Point is, family is a sacred thing. Maybe if you appreciated yours, you'd actually be happy."

With great swiftness, Marik turned on Anzu, his eyes narrowed and full of anger.

"Shut up, you pestilent fruit!" His fists clenched and unclenched, his teeth bared in a snarl. "I don't need your stupid advice or your damn help! I'm fine the way I am! Family does nothing! It's just something that gets in the way!"

Anzu flinched. How could he say such a thing? Standing up straighter, she narrowed her eyes. "You only say that because you've never felt what it's like to be loved!"

At that moment, she saw him recoil. His eyes became full of emotion Anzu didn't really know. Fear? Sadness? Both? All she knew was that she regretted saying anything. She blinked, then her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I didn't mean to-"

With a loud cry, Marik punched the wall, leaving a huge, gaping hole in it. Anzu winced. Ouch. That's gotta hurt. He turned, his eyes showing pure hate. He advanced on Anzu, reaching for her with strong hands. "I'll…I'll kill you!"

With a gasp, Anzu gripped at the hands that grasped her throat. She kicked, punched, and bit the best she could to try and get free. Stop stop stop! Pretty soon, the lack of oxygen took its toll. Her vision blurred and she became thick minded. Was this it? Would she really die? She looked into Marik's eyes, her own pleading. Slowly, slowly, her world began dimming…

When the hands released her neck, Anzu gulped greedily for air, her lungs burning. She fell to the ground, choking and savoring every breath. When she had enough strength, she looked up at the figure looming over her. Marik's eyes bore into hers intensely.

"You're lucky, fruit girl. I…I might just need you in the future."

And with that, Marik went out of the room and walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

Anzu held her sore neck, wincing as she felt it begin to bruise. Why did he have to be so aggressive? I mean, God! It's like the guy needs a midol er something! Heaving herself up, Anzu walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Her mother, to her surprise, was smoking.

"M-Mom?"

Mrs. Mazaki slowly looked over to her daughter, a glazed look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"You told me you quite smoking!"

Sighing, Anzu's mother threw the cigarette into the sink. "I know. It's just been so…hard lately." She tilted her head. "Where's the exchange student?"

Anzu blinked. "Oh…uh. He went out. I'll…go look for him." She rushed into her room again, took out her favorite blue jacket and started out the door. Before she left, she heard her mother chuckling.

"Love love love…"

Me: Huuuuuuwaaaaaaaah! This took a while. Anyways, enjoy! I shall have chapter 6 up soon!


	6. Second Thoughts

Me: Hello everyone! I'm just going to shut up now and just begin the story, k? You must all like that…

Everyone: YEAH!!!

Me: .

**BY THE WAY**: If you are wondering why the heck Marik is calling Anzu a fruit in many ways it's because her Japanese name means "peach"…or "apricot" Yeah… Kinda strange but oh well.

Don't own yugioh

**Possible Impossibility**

_Stupid girl! _Marik huffed as he bulldozed through those quite unfortunately passing by him on the sidewalk. His cloak draped over his shoulders, his head down, he continued walking forward as if no one else existed. In fact, he didn't care if anything else existed. _Stupid girl… stupid stupid girl!_

He didn't know where he really was, but he really didn't care. He didn't need anything, anyone. Everyone was a pest, a nuisance. Something that should be thrown away like trash. Useless…everyone was pathetic.

"I don't need anyone…" Marik muttered.

"_You only say that because you've never felt what it's like to be loved."_

Marik stopped. The girl's words had hit him like a stab to the chest with a javelin. He shook his head, trying to clear all his thoughts.

"…_never felt what it's like to be loved."_

"Shut up…"

"…_to be loved."_

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Those around Marik suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned, staring at the man who stood still on the sidewalk. When he looked up, his eyes filled with anger, many resumed doing what they did before, trying to avoid the crazed man's gaze. With a growl, Marik continued to walk on, only to realize that two teenage boys were still staring at him. With great agility, he grabbed the nearest boy, slamming him against the wall and lifting him up by his shirt collar.

"What are you looking at?!"

The frightened boy stared in fear, and before he could answer, Marik threw him to the ground, kicked him roughly, then walked on.

------------------------------------------------

When Isis had told Malik the news of Marik, he flipped out. He yelled at her, his eyes wild and frantic.

"Isis!? That poor girl! Why would you do such a thing?!"

It took many tries to calm him down from both Isis and Rishid. Finally, when they got him to sit in a chair, she explained.

"Malik… I know she can help him…" Malik snorted as Isis resumed. "She's special. Don't worry Malik. She'll be fine. I promise."

Malik looked worriedly over at his sister. "But…why?"

"Because…" She looked up at Malik, her crystal blue eyes shining and a small smile appearing on her face. "…because I know she can heal him."

--------------------------------------------------

Arrrgggg! Anzu wondered up and down the streets nearly all day, asking strangers if she had seen Marik. None of them had given her any help. It was like a maze. Up and down, up and down. She must have looked like some sort of maniac going through the streets. Finally, when it had began to get dark, she sighed and stopped. Abruptly, something registered in her mind.

"…Where am I?!"

She looked around. Nothing seemed to be familiar. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth became dry.

"No…No no no. I can't be lost…"

She walked along the streets, realizing that no one was out. She was scared out of her wits. A girl… all alone… at night…in the middle of a dark city. Abruptly, she heard a light shuffle behind her. She screamed, then turned, only to see a stray cat pass by. She sighed, then took a deep breath.

"You're fine… You're fine…"

"Hey, Cutie! What're you doing out so late?"

The sudden voice behind her made Anzu jumped nearly 10 feet into the air. When she turned, she saw two boys, creepy smirks crossing their faces.

"U-Um. I'm just l-looking for someone…"

The first boy laughed, advancing slowly on her. "Yah hear that? She's lost and looking for someone? Maybe if you tell us, we can help you." He lay a hand on Anzu's cheek, stroking it slowly. She backed up, shaking.

"N-no really, it's ok. He's probably not far. Hard to miss really. H-He's got spiky hair. I-I know where he i-"

The teen's eyes widened with anger. "You mean that freakin' bastard that attacked us this morning is your boyfriend?!"

Anzu swallowed. Oh God… what did Marik do?

Both boys had advanced on Anzu, smirks back on their faces. The second boy came forward, reaching ahead and grasping Anzu's shoulder roughly. "Oh, I see. You know, Kyo, it only seems fair that if he messed with us…" He licked his lips, chuckling deeply. "…That we mess with his little girlfriend."

Anzu's heart nearly stopped. Before she could scream out, the boy named Kyo had grabbed her and covered her mouth with is hand. Both boys half dragged, half rushed Anzu into a back alley. Afterwards, they dumped her on the ground, looking down at her menacingly.

"Be a good little girl," said Todd. "And maybe we won't hurt you."

They both laughed. Kyo approached Anzu first. Frozen in fear, she could do little but scream out, but was cut short as a rough hand slapped across her mouth once more, this time giving enough force and causing her head to slam into the dumpster behind.

"Ssshh. We wouldn't want to get into trouble would we." His hands trailed up and down her waist, into her shirt, and to her back. Slowly, he undid the strap of her bra.

"No!" Anzu wanted to scream. "Stop! Stop!!!" Tears coursed down her cheeks and she sobbed bitterly. This can't be happening… This can't be happening!!! She felt the teen's hands trace over her breasts and she yelled out in vain.

"Come on!!" The other boy called Todd yelled. "Hurry up and let me have a turn!"

"Shut up and be patient!" Kyo lifted Anzu's chin and smiled. "We can have all the time we need…" Lifting his hand from her mouth, he kissed Anzu roughly, giving her no chance to scream. Anzu struggled feebly, trying to fight against the weight of her attacker.

"Hurry up! I think someone's coming!"

Kyo's hands traveled down to Anzu's skirt, rubbing up her thigh and to her panties. Anzu shook her head, trying to get a breather. After the boy stopped kissing her, he licked his lips, chuckling.

"You taste good. Now you're mine…"

Everything seemed to stop when there came a strangled cry and then a loud thud behind Kyo.

"What the he-!?"

Kyo turned to see Todd's mangled body on the ground and another figure behind it. It was him. The man. The guy that had grabbed him this morning. He looked up at the looming figure, shaking in fear.

"H-Hey man. I-I don't w-want any trouble!!"

The figure advanced on him and he could see the dark violet eyes. His spiky hair only made him look more intimidating. He backed up slightly.

"I-I'm warning you! S-Stay away!!"

Before he could yell out, a hard tan hand rushed out and grabbed at Kyo's neck. He fought to breath, looking up at the man that gripped him.

"Or else what?" His voice, so deep and low, made Kyo nearly wet his pants. He whimpered, his own tears flooding down his cheeks.

"I-I'M SORRY! P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!"

With a solid smack to the head, Kyo was sprawled on the ground unconscious. Marik looked down at him, spitting. Pathetic. He kicked the body soundly, then looked over at Anzu. She lay on the ground, her eyes closed and body limp. Marik stared at her for a moment.

"Damn girl. Getting herself in trouble…"

Marik was just about to turn around and leave when something stopped him. He didn't know what or how, but it made him stop. He turned once again, looking down at Anzu's unconscious figure. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head.

"You're so stupid…" He told himself. "Just leave…"

But he couldn't. He just…couldn't. With a low growl, he finally gave up. He walked over to Anzu, picked her up bridal style, then began walking out of the alley and across the pavement.

"You make things so difficult…" Marik continued walking down the street, cursing. "I hate you… I hate you all the way to the bottom of my heart…"

Marik looked down at Anzu. Her face was so…peaceful and almost… beautiful. He shook his head, then sighed.

"And yet…" He looked to the sky, his eyes saddening. Why did she make him feel this way…?

"Feeeh!" He continued walking, narrowing his eyes. "Stupid, pathetic, weak, girl." And all the way he walked to Anzu's house, at last he muttered.

"Damn…this girl's heavy…"

Me: Mwahahahah! I really liked this chapter. Chapter 7 coming up soon!


	7. Let us be

Me: Kwaaaah! Hello peoples! How ish everyone? Well my story thingy is going good so far. Thank you for all the reviews! I shall start the story now! Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

**Possible Impossibility**

_Anzu blinked, looking around. She was in the middle of… a field? She stared in awe, her young brown eyes twinkling with delight. She giggled, running around the beautiful flowers. She spotted her mother and ran into her open arms, hugging her tightly._

_"Momma!"_

_"My beloved Anzu…" Mrs. Mazaki smiled warmly. "Be strong, while I'm gone, my child…"_

_And with that, Anzu's mother disappeared, along with everything else._

_---------_

Anzu's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she stared at the high ceiling of her room. Her bed covers reached up to her chin and her head lay comfortably on her pillow. How did she get here? A sharp ache in her head told her to remain lying down. She sighed, trying to recollect what had happened, for her memory was failing her. That night… they boys… Marik…

"You sure do sleep deeply, fruit girl."

Anzu jumped slightly as she turned her head over, looking at Marik, who was sitting in a chair beside her bed. He blinked slowly, still staring at her. Anzu sighed, sitting up slowly and wincing.

"You know… I have a name…" She rubbed the back of her head, only to feel a considerably large lump on it. She looked up and around her room to find her clock. Tuesday: 7:43 AM. Anzu stared for a moment, then nearly fell off her bed as she exclaimed "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

With great speed for one with such a headache, Anzu grabbed her school uniform and rushed into the bathroom. While in there, she took a shower, brushed her hair and put her clothes on. She rushed back into her room, finding Marik standing near the door, and grabbed her book bag. He gave her a slightly confused look, following her with his eyes wherever she went.

"What is your problem, fruit?" Ignoring Marik's comment, Anzu rushed into the kitchen, took out a poptart and rushed to the front door. She turned around to see Marik nearly an inch away from her. Supressing a shriek, she took a deep breath.

"Marik. I have to go to school today. I missed it yesterday…" No thanks to you. "And I won't be back for a while. What I need for you to do is stay here at my house. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

Marik huffed, tilting his head. Anzu gave him a worried look, her eyes pleading. "Please Marik! This is important!" Without so much as a snort, Marik went into the living room and started watching TV. Anzu sighed, trying to calm herself down, then she bolted out the door, sprinting to the bus stop.

--------

Yugi, Jou and Tristan lingered around the classroom before first hour. Anzu hadn't been there for the previous day so they were slightly worried. They knew about Anzu's father and how crazy he could actually get. He was never really home, but when he was, chaos erupted like a volcano.

"Do you think she's alright?" Yugi's worried voice penetrated Jou's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, Yug! Are you kiddin'? Nothin' could possibly bring down our Anzu!" With that, he threw his fist in the air. "She's a natural warrior!"

"Unlike you, Mr. Muscles," Honda remarked dryly. This resulted in bickering and insults between the two. Yugi sighed and nearly yelled with joy when he saw Anzu, out of breath, running into the classroom.

"Anzu! Oh thank God you're here!" Absentmindedly, he ran up to her, hugging her around the waist, seeing as he couldn't reach that far. Anzu smiled awkwardly, patting his head.

"Uh. Yes yes, Yugi, I'm fine." Looking over at Jou and Honda fighting, she suddenly became annoyed. "Will you two shut up?! I come back after one day of being absent and you two are already fighting?!"

The two stopped fighting, giving each other dirty looks. Jou finally smiled goofily, rubbing a finger under his nose. "Heheheh! Told'ya! She's fine! That's our Anzu!"

"Yeah…" Yugi said, a sweat drop appearing on his head. "So, why were you absent yesterday, Anzu-chan?"

Anzu flinched at the question. She became nervous, and her face showed it. The others became quite, looking at her strangely.

"…Is it yer fatha?" Jou asked. Anzu shook her head slowly, then took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you guys…" She looked at there worried faces, then smiled. "Oh, it's nothing too bad, really!" She waved her hands back and forth, laughing. "Well… you see… Marik--"

At the sound of Marik's name, Jou pounced. "Is dat psycho freak botherin' ya?! Dat's why you wasn't at school yestaday?!" Jou clenched his fisted angrily, growling. "Grrr!! You just pinpoint da way and I'll pummel im'!!"

Anzu sighed, frustrated. "No!! He's not bothering me. It's just well…" She hesitated.

"Well spill it!" yelled Honda.

"…Isis had asked me a favor. And well…" She took a deep breath, saying her next sentence quickly. "…and well, he's going to stay at my house for a while."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Jou blew up.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!?!" Rushing to Anzu, he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Are ya outta your mind?!?! Why would ya agree to dat?!"

"Jou, let her go." Yugi hurried to Jou, pulling at his sleeve. "Let her explain."

Jou released Anzu, growling. Anzu looked at her friends, her eyes worried. "I wanted to help her, ok? Marik seems a bit… different lately. He's not as bad."

"Did he hurt ya at all?" Jou interrupted. Remember her past few days, Anzu bit her lip, shaking her head. She looked up at Jou, her eyes serious.

"No, he hasn't touched me." The others looked at her, puzzled. She was never this way… Jou groaned, rubbing his head.

"Fine! But if dat Marik lays a hand… no… if Marik damages even a hair on your head, then dat's when I'm gonna get real serious!!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Honda added. Yugi sighed, looking over at Anzu.

"Times are troubled, Anzu. Please be safe." Anzu blinked, then nodded.

-------

It was late before Anzu came home. She had to go to the grocery store and buy new stuff with her own money. Now that pissed her off. She grunted, carrying all the bags in, laying them on the counter. She stood up straight, stretching. Wait… where was Marik? She looked around. The house was dark and quiet without any sign of life besides her own. She bit her lip. Was Marik playing a trick? Did he leave?

"H-Hello? Marik?"

No answer.

Anzu sighed. He left…even though she told him not to. Not very surprising really. She reached into one of the grocery bags, taking out a twinkie and began munching on it thoughtfully. What had she gotten herself into? She could have refused Isis, but no, she had to agree. Now she was taking care of a psycho that she had no idea where he was. Probably drinking again. Hmmm…

Anzu walked over to her couch and sat down. She stared at the dark and blank TV screen, many things going through her mind. Her father, Marik, friends, mother…

Mother! The dream she had last night. She just remembered it.

"Be strong…while I'm gone…" Anzu repeated. "Yeah, I'm not everyday!"

Life had been happy and easy up to age 9 for Anzu, but when she turned 10, things changed. Her father had lost his job because the company had gotten shut down. From then on, he began drinking and Anzu's mother began smoking. Her father became irritable, and didn't spend much time at home, but when he was home, he was either complaining about the world or ordering Anzu and her mother around. It had been hard for her and her mother, but they tried their best. Eating ice cream and talking about girl stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But Anzu's mother became tired. She had taken a job because Mr. Mazaki wouldn't. She would come home late, exhausted, and paid little attention to Anzu. She began smoking more and more, and Mr. Mazaki kept getting more and more drunk and mean. It was hard, but Anzu made it through…so far.

Tears coursed down Anzu's cheeks. Why couldn't they be happy again? What happened? Why couldn't they go back to normal? Anzu bent over, her hands covering her eyes. She sobbed, caring little about anything or anyone. The pain…the sadness. She wanted them gone.

"I…I can't take much…anymore…" She sobbed. "Please…"

"What is your problem, fruit?"

Anzu jumped, looking up to see Marik standing in the doorway near the kitchen. She was almost happy to see Marik. Anzu shook her head, looking away.

"Where did you go? I thought I told you to stay here in the house." Marik just shrugged, then walked over to a grocery bag. He took out an apple, and crunched on it noisily. She gave an annoyed look to him. So he just came home, ate, and disappeared again?

"Why were you crying?" Anzu nearly yelped at the sound of his voice. She turned looking at him.

"T-That's none of your business." She narrowed her eyes, then stood up. She turned to walk to her room, when she felt a hand land roughly on her head. She turned around, staring at Marik.

"Why were you crying?"

Anzu nearly flipped. "It's none of your business." She tried walking ahead, but his hand held her in place as she struggled.

"Why were you crying?"

"No reason."

"Why were you crying?"

"Shut up." 

"Why were you crying?"

"Shut up and let me go!!" She tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Why were you crying?"

Anzu bit her lip She felt fresh tears behind her eyes and tried blinking them back. Stop…stop crying. Don't show him weakness…

"Why were you cry--?"

"Because my life is nothing but a living hell!!!" Anzu turned, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She sobbed, her eyes narrowing. "I hate it! I hate it so bad I can't stand it!"

Anzu cried, covering her eyes with her free hand. "Life is…is just sucking for me right now, ok!? I just want everyone to leave me alone and go away!" She wiped the tears from her sore eyes.

"…Ok." Anzu blinked, then looked at Marik. He released her hand, and walked out the front door into the dark night. How could he just walk out like that?! What a jerk…

Anzu walked into her room, collapsing down onto her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly, letting the tears flow onto it.

"Please God…" She sobbed. "Let us be happy…"

---------------------------------------------

Me: Oooooooh. Interesting, no? Well, next chapter's gonna be even more interesting next chapter. You shall see. Fluff and cuteness galore! w


	8. A loss and gain

Me: Arg! I had slight writer's block the other day. But right now, I'm ok. So anyways, how about I start, eh?

Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Me: Psh…fine. T.T

**Possible Impossibility**

Isis stood near the window, her eyes worried and concerned. She had remained there for quite sometime, unmoving. Malik came over, sitting beside her on the couch, looking at his sister.

"Are you worried, Isis?" Isis didn't answer for a while. She swallowed, her throat slightly dry.

"A little, brother…" She looked over to him, focused on his lavender eyes. She smiled reassuringly, tilting her head slightly. "It's just… I have this feeling…" She placed her hand delicately on her collar bone, sighing. "Though I no longer possess the Millennium Necklace…I still… can feel things…"

Malik stared at his sister with wonder and confusion. He couldn't really understand what Isis was saying, but who really could? She always spoke so…metaphorically. He sighed, slightly annoyed and looked at Isis.

"Well. Will you at least give me a clue to what it is you're going on about?"

Slowly, Isis turned her head, looking out the window again. She blinked sluggishly, then licked her dry lips.

"Anzu will experience yet another catastrophe…"

-------------------------------------

Anzu nearly fell asleep lying on her desk. Slowly, she started nodding off until her head thunked noisily on the hard surface. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore forehead. She had gone to sleep later than she had expected last night. Her body ached with fatigue and she could hardly stay up. She shook herself, concentrating on staying away.

"Pssst!" Jou whispered loudly. "Anzu! Over here!"

Anzu grunted then looked over her right shoulder at Jou. She narrowed her eyes, whispering back. "What?!"

"Has Marik done anythin' to ya?" Anzu sighed, shaking her head. "Good. Cause' I'm prepared to give him a can of kick-a-"

"Jou! Turn around and pay attention!" yelled the teacher. Jou sighed irritably, yelling out.

"Aaaah! What will we use dis crap for anyways!?" A huge textbook flew at Jou, hitting him square on the head. He faultered, rubbing it.

"Hey! Shut up, alright!? I hate this subject just as much as you do! But hey, I ain't complainin'!!" Jou muttered a curse, then behaved while sitting at his desk.

Anzu sighed. Thanks teach… you did me a great favor.

-----------------------------------

Marik sat in front of the TV, watching some stupid program. He had been doing the same thing for days without end. He had become bored, but…something nagged at him. He looked up, slightly irritated.

"Anzu…stay safe…"

-----------------------------------

It felt like forever since Anzu had gotten through first period. It was completely boring. She sighed, relieved as she walked into her second class. She got to sit next to Yugi. At least he was quiet.

As she sat down, she saw that Yugi's face was a concentration of worry and concern.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi blinked, and stared at Anzu as if he just noticed her. He remained silent, then began talking.

"The pharaoh… he is worried about something. He said something is bothering him. There's going to be something bad happening."

Anzu blinked, tilting her head confusingly. "You sure? You sure Yami isn't just going crazy from being cooped up inside that puzzle?" Yugi shook his head, his expression grave.

"No Anzu… It's true." Anzu sighed, then smiled.

"It's ok, Yugi. Everything will be fine. You just watch!"

----------------

Lunch time. One of the best times at school. Anzu sat with her friends at their special table, smiling happily. "Finally. I've been starved all day."

"Yeah!" Jou replied. "I could eat a whole cow if they served one!" And with that, he nosily tucked into his food. Honda gave a expression of disgust, and gave Jou his food.

"I'll pass, man…" Jou shrugged, speaking through a face full of food.

"Gulp! Suit yerself! More fer me!" Everyone at the table except Jou grimaced, refusing to eat their food anymore. Anzu smiled at Yugi.

"So how's everything?" Yugi looked at her, his eyes worried.

"Yami's still saying something bad will happen…" Anzu lifted an eyebrow and was about to reply when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked back, seeing her teacher.

"Anzu…" she said. "…I need to speak to you in private." With that, Anzu got up and walked into the hallway with her teacher, who seemed slightly nervous.

"Is…something the matter, Ms. Kichi?" The teacher bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Anzu… Well…" She sighed. "It's really hard for me to tell you this really…" Anzu swallowed. Something was wrong.

"What… what's wrong?! Tell me!"

The teacher winced as if she had taken a blow. "It's… about your mother." Anzu froze, feeling the blood from her face drain. "She… she's been in an accident Anzu. They've taken her to the nearest hospital… they say…she won't make it."

Anzu's blood seemed to stop running, and her heart almost skipped a beat. No… no…this…this is a lie.

"I don't believe you…" Anzu looked down, her eyes covered by chocolate brown hair.

"I know it's hard for you…" The teacher laid a soft hand on Anzu's shoulder. "I can drive you to the hospital if you want… if you'd like to see her." Anzu nodded slowly, and followed the teacher out.

-------------------------

Anzu nearly rushed out of the car while it was still moving. She ran through the automatic doors and to the front desk, tears blurring her vision.

"Excuse me!" She shouted at the secretary. "I need to see the woman that came in! The woman in the accident! She's my mom!"

The lady at the front desk blinked, then her eyes saddened. "I'm sorry… The doctor-"

"I don't care what the doctor says! Just point out the way!!!" The lady flinched, then sighed.

"Down the hall… to the left." Anzu raced down before the lady even finished her sentence. She ran, her breathing becoming faster and faster. She bumped into the doctors and nurses who yelled "Hey! Stop!" and "You can't go in there!" She ignored them and ran into an open room. There, her mother lay on a hospital bed. Tubes and machinery were fastened to her body, another mechanism making a slow, beeping noise. Anzu walked up to her mother, taking care not to trip or jostle the cords. She swallowed, her mouth dry.

"M-Mom…?" Her mother didn't answer. Anzu finally broke down, sobbing as she lay her head down on the bed. "Mom! Don't leave me! Please don't go!"

Anzu felt her mother's delicate hand rub her hair as she sobbed. She looked up, seeing her mother smile faintly at her.

"My child…My beloved Anzu…" She took a raspy breath that caused her to cough. "I'm…so sorry. I wish I could…have made it better…"

Anzu wiped the tears from her eyes, only making more flow. "No mom! Staying here will make it better! Just say mom! Please…" She buried her head in her mother's covers, feeling like a little child. Her mother rubbed her hair, smiling and closing her eyes slowly.

"I love you Anzu…take care of yourself…and that new exchange student kid…He's really nice… if you get to know him…" A doctor came in, lifting Anzu from the bed. She didn't fight him. She was too tired. Slowly, he led her out of the room and all the way out, Anzu heard her mother chuckling.

"Love love love…"

----------------------------

Anzu opened the door to her house, her body nearly collapsing onto the floor. She threw her stuff around, walking limply through the hallway.

"Fruit girl…Why are you home so late?"

Anzu looked up at Marik, her eyes blank and reddened. She stared at him, the tears welling in her eyes.

"M…My mom…she's gone…" She couldn't fight back the little droplets that fell down her cheeks. She sobbed bitterly, covering her eyes with her hands. She cried loudly, letting all the pain and anguish slip out little by little.

Shockingly, she felt strong arms embrace her into a hug. She looked up, seeing Marik's face. She blinked, confused.

"…It hurts…doesn't it…?" Marik looked down at her, his mouth set firm and his eyes only slightly blank. Anzu stared into them, looking for any emotion, any sign of caring. There wasn't much.

"Stay strong, fruit girl. You'll be fine." Anzu bit her lip, sobbing into Marik's shirt as they both stood there in a gentle embrace.

"Why did it have to be her!! I loved her so much!!" Anzu beat her hands lightly on Marik's chest. "It's not fair!!!"

As Anzu cried, Marik layed his head slowly on hers. "It's hard… the pain is strong… but the love is stronger." 

Hearing this from Marik made Anzu feel strange. She looked up at him, confused. He looked down at her, his eyes saddened.

"Love is strong… I realized it the hard way." He shook his head, sighing. "It's not enough to stay strong and try… but it's a start. So don't give up…" Marik hugged, Anzu tight, then pulled back slightly.

"I love you…" Marik lifted Anzu's chin, kissing her tenderly upon her lips.

----------------------------------------

Me: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa. So saaaddd… But cute too. I'll update soon…if I can get over this… Sorry. I think it's a bit short but… I tried! Gwaaah! 


	9. Without regret

Me: Hello everyone! What's up wif ya'll! I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm really enjoying writing it. Ok, a little news update so yall better listen up! I HAVE REMAINED SILENT TOO LONG!!

Everyone: Awww ok fine….

Me: Thank you! Well anyways, this story is coming to an end. 2 more chapters and it's over….

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Me: Lol. Don't worry. There is a sequel to this! It will be called All I Am! So without further adieu, let's begin!!!

**Possible Impossibility**

Anzu's eyes widened with shock. She felt Marik's soft lips caress against hers, making her soul float up and through to the clouds. Slowly, she closed her eyes, kissing him back with a passion. When they stopped, her head downcast slightly, then she looked up.

"Why…" She asked. "Why do you love me?"

"I don't know!!" Marik shouted suddenly, making Anzu jump. He rubbed a hand through his light, spiky hair. "I don't know what you do! You're a pest and you make me want to jump off a cliff with all the annoyance you give me!"

Anzu blinked, her eyes narrowing. "Well, God, so-rry."

"But…" Marik looked away, into the darkening sky out the window. "But… then again. I feel as if I have been…enlightened somehow. You're presence… it calms me. Your heart is troubled, but you stay strong. And when you cry…" He bit his lip. "You make me want to hold you tight and never let go."

Anzu marveled at what Marik was saying. He was so intimidating and so strong. He could kill anyone he wanted!! And yet…and yet he had a heart. Anzu blinked, looking at him. "I don't understand…"

"I don't either!" Marik sighed frustrated. "I've never felt this way! I was lonely and sad and… and…" He clenched his fists, as if to punch something. "I can't take how you have to suffer too. I wish for you to be happy. While you helped me when I was drunk… I felt like dirt. I didn't care what happened to me or anyone else. But you helped me. You didn't look at me with pity or yell at me…" He looked at Anzu directly in the eyes. "And that is why I think I love you…"

Anzu stared at Marik with astonishment. It was amazing. He loved her… Wow. Anzu shook her head slowly, smiling. "I'm glad that you are happy… But I don't think things will exactly… work out." She looked up at him, her smile melancholy. His eyes were grave and stern.

"Then we will make it work." He wiped the remaining tears from her face. She smiled, holding his hand to her cheek. It was warm and strong.

"You are kind Marik… Very kind." She looked into his eyes, but he averted them, a small blush showing on his tan cheeks. "You're also a big softy." She poked his stomach and he gave an embarrassed groan.

"I'm not all soft…" He looked at her and she began laughing. Her laugh was so joyful, it made him feel as if butterflies flew in his stomach. He looked away, blushing deeper. "You're such a pest." That only made her giggle more. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love you, too, Marik." Anzu's voice flew in his head, making it spin slightly. He looked down at her, confused.

"Wh-what?" Anzu nodded, smiling. "But… I thought I was just a psychotic freak…"

Anzu's eyes widened and filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry Marik. I…I didn't mean them…" It was silent for a while. The silence was broken by Marik.

"If you could choose again…" he started. "…would you have refused me staying here?" Anzu looked up at him, but his eyes were elsewhere. She thought. All the trouble, all the pain she went through with Marik here. She shook her head, smiling.

"I would still rather have you here Marik." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a light peck on the lips. Her grumbled, making a small 'feh' sound. Anzu laughed, but it was cut short by the sound of a car pulling in. Oh, God…

"Quick! Hide!" She grabbed Marik's arm, but he refused to move.

"No. I'll face him on my own." Marik shook off Anzu's hand and stood still. She became frantic, yelling out.

"Marik!! No!! He'll kill you! Please just hide!" She tried to persuade him, pull him, and even kick him, but he didn't budge. When the doorknob rustled, everything in the house went tense. The air seemed to suffocate everything. Finally, the door swung open, and Mr. Mazaki came in.

"Dammit!!" His voice was like Zeus, the god of thunder. It made Anzu wince and she backed away slightly. He found out mother had died…Mr. Mazaki took a swig of the beer from the bottle he was holding in his hand. He looked straight at Anzu, then at Marik.

"Who's this?" He asked, a dark smirk on his face. "A new play toy?" Anzu's face drained of color as she saw her father approaching her. She tried to stand still, tried to be strong, but her hands trembled and she felt her knees shake. She closed her eyes tight, awaiting a blow. But all was quiet. She opened her eyes to see Marik in front of her, separating Mr. Mazaki.

"So… You're the bastard Anzu calls father." Marik's voice was as calm and dark as ever. Anzu saw her father's face flush with rage. But then, he smiled, his yellowed teeth showing.

"Ooooh. I see. Mr. Tough Guy doesn't like it when I hurt his girlfriend, huh?" He let out a bellowing laugh that went throughout the house. Anzu whimpered, tugging at Marik's shirt, but he stayed. "What are you gonna do, Mr. Man?"

Marik said nothing, and stared at Mr. Mazaki with lightless eyes. Anzu's father cackled. "Hahahahaha! Just as I thought!" He lifted his arm, and landed a heavy blow on Marik's face. Marik faltered slightly, but didn't budge. He turned his head, spitting a few drops of blood. Mr. Mazaki's smirk only widened. He clenched his fist, ramming it full into Marik's stomach, his breath being knocked out of him.

Anzu tried several times to stop her father. She bit, kicked, punched at him with no avail. Finally, Anzu's father grabbed her by the hair and flung her at the wall. She hit with a loud thunk and slid to the floor. The world spun before her, but in the haze, she saw her father landing blows, kicking and punching Marik's body. Why didn't he fight back!? Finally, Mr. Mazaki landed one more punch and backed away from Marik's barely standing body. Marik coughed, blood spewing in drops on the floor.

"So…this is the tough guy, uh?" Mr. Mazaki smirked as he saw Marik lean against the wall for support. "I like you kid. You've got spunk…" He slid his hand into his coat pocket and slowly took out a revolver. He aimed it at Marik, smiling. "You can take it with you to hell."

Anzu remember standing up and pulling at Marik, but he only threw her aside. She fell to the floor, but before she hit it, she heard the ringing sound of the gun being shot. She turned. At first, everything seemed as it was before, until Marik collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. He fell sideways, so Anzu could see that the bullet had entered through his chest. She cried out, running to him.

"So this is it…" Mr. Mazaki took one last swig of his beer and threw the bottle to the floor. He looked over at Anzu, his face grave. "I heard your mother died. Hell, I don't care. She was a skank anyways…" He staggered slightly, leaning on the wall. "Hah. Oh well. See ya later, sweetheart. I ain't coming back." With a loud laugh, he exited the house, leaving it silent.

Anzu looked down at Marik's still form, seeing blood flow freely from his wound. Tears of panic and fear coursed down her cheeks as she yelled out Marik's name.

"Marik!! Marik!! Can you hear me!? Please wake up!! I…" She sobbed, shaking her head. "I don't want to lose you too…" She wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking Marik. He didn't respond. She screamed out from both anger and frustration. "Come on, dammit! You're tougher that this! Wake up!! Please…"

Minutes felt like hours. She shook Marik, finally giving up. "Marik…I love you…" She felt her tears trail down her chin and fall on Marik's cheek. Suddenly, she felt him stir and groan. She gasped, relieved. His skin was pale, sweat broke out on his forehead, but he was alive.

"Marik!!!" She hugged him tightly and he grunted.

"Hurts…tight…" Anzu released Marik, looking down at him. His eyes were dull and glazed. She rested his head in her lap, tears flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry Marik! I didn't mean for anything to happen…" She choked, sobbing. Marik smiled weakly, lifting a hand feebly and wiping her tears away.

"Pathetic…fruit girl…" He took a shaky breath that caused him to cough, blood running in a trail down his chin. Anzu held him, then nearly shouted.

"I have to take you to the hospital!! You won't survive in this condition!!" She ignored Marik's protests and laid a pillow under his head. She ran faster than she knew she could to her phone. She punched 911 and talked to the person on the other line.

"This is the emergency line what is your emergency?"

"It's an emergency!!!" Anzu yelled, not really thinking. "My friend's been shot! I need help!" The voice on the other line calmed her down and said she traced the call. In a few minutes, an ambulance and a handful of police cars came. The paramedics carried the stretcher and lifted Marik onto it. Soon, they were off to the hospital, Anzu in the back, holding Marik's hand.

---------------------------

Me: Gasp! Glllraaah! So much in one! Lol. Anyways, I have spent some good time on this… Geh. Anyways, hope ya'll like it!!!


	10. So I thought

Me: Gasp! This is second to last chapter!!! Whoo hooo!!! Sniff…. I loved this though… Don't worry! There shall be a sequel! Enjoy!!

**Possible Impossibility**

**11:23 AM**

They didn't let her in. They didn't let her in…

Anzu sat in the waiting room alone. Tear silently fell onto her clasped hands that lay in her lap. Her head was low as she listened to the clock.

Tick…tick…tick.

It felt like forever. Why didn't they let me in with him!? Anzu thought. She sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes. The lady at the front desk looked at Anzu with sympathy. She stood up, and walked over with a cup. She knelt down to Anzu, smiling sadly.

"Here you go, Sweety…" When Anzu shook her head slightly, she chuckled. "It'll help you, hun." Anzu looked into the lady's eyes. There were so kind and gentle that Anzu agreed to take the cup. She took a sip of it. It was sweet and warm. The lady was right, it did make her feel a little better…

**1:06 AM**

What was taking them so long?! Anzu clenched her fists, biting her lip. Nobody had come to check on her. Even the lady at the front desk left. Anzu longed for her mother to be beside her, comforting her into happiness again. But…she could never be truly happy, could she? She lost her mother, her father left, and Marik would die…

Everything went wrong… Nothing went right… It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair…

**4:25 AM**

Anzu slowly began drifting off. In her dreams, she saw her mother. Each time Anzu had reached for her, she disappeared. She would be left alone in the center of darkness and pain, falling, falling…

She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She woke to see a doctor standing knelt down in front of her. His face was tired and dull, his hands cold.

"Ms. Mazaki?" Anzu nodded, blinking sleep from her eyes. The doctor sighed, holding up a clipboard. "Your friend Marik has been through a difficult surgery…" Anzu swallowed. "He hasn't been responding to us. I'm not very surprised, to tell you the truth." He fixed his glasses. "The wound inflicted had damaged vital nerves and clipped a tiny bit of his lung."

Anzu swallowed again, blinking to keep tears from showing. "So…what now…?"

The doctor sighed. "Right now, I'm not at liberty to tell you what's going on…" Anzu stood, her eyes wide and angry.

"And why not?!"

The doctor also stood, clearly taller than Anzu. "Please Ms. Mazaki, don't make this difficu-"

"No!!!" Anzu interrupted. "I want to know what's wrong with Marik now!!!! Tell me!!" She clenched her fists, getting in the doctors face. He blinked, turning his head to the side.

"Your friend is going to die. "

Anzu froze. Everything seemed to stand still around her. Only the clock seemed to keep moving, ticking rhythmically. After a few moments, Anzu realized that she was holding her breath. She let it out roughly, barely taking another. She licked her dry lips, looking up at the doctor.

"There must be someth-"

"We've tried everything. Nothing is working. He won't wake up, he won't respond to us. His brain is clouding and shutting down. There's nothing we can do."

No. Anzu stared at him, her eyes cold and dark. "…No…"

The doctor blinked, surprised. "What?"

"I want to see him!" She turned to walk into the hallway, but the doctor blocked her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mazaki. You're not aloud back there right now."

Anzu lost it. "Listen, Mr. What's-your-face!!! You're a doctor!! You do your job, get paid and live a happy life!!! So what do you care about other people!!! Just…MOVE!!!" She slipped passed the doctor, running through the hallway hearing him shout.

Run, run, run. That's all her mind was telling her. Don't stop. Keep going.

"Please Marik…" She rounded a corner, looking at all the empty rooms. Finally, she heard voices in the room ahead of her. She couldn't make them out very well.

"….oh…"

"…didn't…chance…"

" …gone…"

Anzu busted in, out of breath. She saw doctors around a hospital bed. They turned, looking at her, their eyes sad or tired. Anzu walked shakily forward. The doctors parted, and Anzu could see Marik.

He was so pale. A mask-like device was put over his mouth, helping him breathe. Tubes and machinery were connected to him, just like Anzu's mother… What shocked Anzu most was Marik's face. It was… so calm. At peace.

"M…Marik…" Anzu stumbled over to the bed, the doctors parting and leaving the room. She took a raggedy breath, reaching out and touching Marik's arm. It was cold.

"Marik…" She barely heard her own voice. He didn't respond. "No… No!" She walked to Marik's side, yelling out. "You can't leave, Marik!!! You can't!!! Come on!!" She shook his arm slightly. Still no response. She bit her lip. "Are you listening to me! You can't die! You can't DIE!!!" She knew it was futile. She knew it was useless, but still she tried. She yelled out his name, shook him, did everything she could. Finally, when her voice went hoarse and her eyes burned, she gave up.

She fell to her knees, her head resting lightly on Marik's chest. "…It's hard…" She cried, shaking her head slowly. "I don't think I could live without you…" She looked up, smiling as tears dripped down her chin. "I guess…this is the end…?" She snuggled her head against Marik's shoulder. "I'll miss you…" She got up slightly, and kissed Marik's soft lips, brushing back locks of hair that covered his face.

The doctors came, lifting Anzu and turning her toward the door.

"Wait…" One of the doctors suddenly said. A machine suddenly came to life, beeping slowly, then began quickening. Another machine, beeping evenly. The doctor turned. "This is impossible…" Suddenly, the doctor yelled for the nurses and they came swiftly.

Slowly, Anzu turned around. She saw the doctors and nurses rushing over to Marik's bed, checking the monitors and machinery. Suddenly, the all gasped.

There was a long silence.

"…Faah…" Anzu saw Marik shift his leg slightly. He was…alive!!

"Marik!!!" Anzu rushed over, pushing through the doctors and nurses to Marik's side. His eyes opened lazily, blinking slowly.

"So…loud…" He grunted, looking at all the faces around him. "…Where am I…?"

Anzu cried with joy, hugging Marik as best she could. "You're at the hospital, stupid!!" She sobbed, gripping Marik's hand and laughing.

Marik blinked and smiled slowly. "I saw your mom…"

Anzu's eyes widened. She lifted her head, and looked at Marik. "Really…?"

Marik grinned. "Yeah… she says she loves you."

-----------------

Me: Uuuugh… Sob. So sad and so happy at the same time! Lol…sob… Anyways, yes this is the second to the last chapter. The last chapter is the aftermath basically. I don't know how short it will be, but… Yeah I don't know… Well anyways, enjoy! DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Aftermath

Me: Siiiiiiiiiigh. This is the very last chapter..._**UNTIL THE SEQUEL**_!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Lol. Just kidding. Well...not really. There is a sequel. Anyways, this is going to be pretty short so...please don't hurt me!!! 

**Possible Impossibility**

April 3rd, 3 years had passed.

Anzu sat watching her TV program at 3:24 pm. It was quiet in her house, due to the fact that her dad left and her mother had died. After all that had happened, she had settled down and become a pretty content person. She was happy, seeing as Marik visited her everyday. She loved him and he loved her, so they got along, so of course they were going out.. She smiled, sighing as she thought of Marik. He made her feel like she could fly.

Her life had been hard, but Marik had always helped her. Whens he felt down, when she felt as if she would cry suddenly, he came to treat her and make her better with a kiss and an ice cream cone, just like her mother. Everything had finally settled down. She had found out just a month ago that the police had captured her father. He was wanted and now would spend a lifetime in jail. Anzu wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but what could she do...?

Suddenly, the door bell rang, causing Anzu to jump. She sighed, tired. Standing, she walked over to the front door and opening it. She smiled and gave a smug look as she saw Marik standing there. He looked a little more older, his hair slightly longer and his body more toned. His eyes were a little more...lightened. Not what they were when she first met him

"Hi, Marik!" She poked his nose, making him blush slightly.

"Yeah yeah." He rubbed his nose, turning his head. He was more masculine and alot more controlled. "Listen, I uh... I need to talk to you..."

Anzu blinked, tilting her head. "Uh...ok, sure." She led him into the living room, turning around and looking to him. "So, what's up?"

Marik rubbed the back of his head, blushing madly. "Well... uh..." He took a deep breath, then reached into his pocket. "I...need to ask you something..." Anzu blinked confused, but gasped as she saw Marik take out a small black box. He blushed deeper, groaning as he came to one knee.

"Will you...uh...marry me?" His head was down and he opened the little box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It shone and sparkled like the sun. Anzu stared in awe, tears coming to her eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say..." As Marik took out the small ring, Anzu smiled and slipped her finger into it. "Oh, hell, yes, of course!!!"

Anzu jumped apon Marik, kissing him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, grunting. "Feeh. You're still a pathetic fruit girl..."

Anzu giggled. "Yeah, well you're still a big softy..." She kissed him again, then they both walked outside into a beautiful afternoon. Anzu stared into the bright blue sky, smiling.

"Love love love..."

---------------------

Me: Aaaaaagh. Sorry it was short. But the sequel will come!! Yes it shall! 


End file.
